In an enclosed compressor where a compression element is housed in a casing, with respect to the problem that the joint strength between the casing and the compression element is insufficient, sometimes, as described in Japanese Patent Publication No. 2003-262192, there is employed a structure where a front head that configures the compression element is fixed to a fixing member called a mounting plate that is made of steel and where the mounting plate is welded and fixed to a shell plate of the casing. Here, the front head is fastened and fixed by three fastening bolts to the mounting plate. Further, the mounting plate is disposed so as to surmount the front head from below, and the three fastening bolts are screwed from below the mounting plate.